Fruto prohibido
by R0veldel
Summary: Black viaja al pasado y encuentra un árbol sagrado cuyo fruto está destinado a satisfacer sólo a los dioses. El responsable de tal pecado, Turles, pagará por ello. Disclaimer: personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, así como las series de la que proceden, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super.
1. No comerás de él

Un colosal árbol absorbía la energía y los recursos de un planeta entero, alzándose majestuoso a cientos de metros sobre el suelo y expandiendo sus raíces a miles de kilómetros a la redonda, destruyendo cualquier vestigio de civilización. Esa era, ciertamente, la única parte aprovechable del árbol, sin mencionar sus frutos, unos carnosos y deliciosos productos cuyo efecto sólo podía estar al alcance de los dioses.

Al pie de una de las descomunales raíces del sagrado vegetal, un hombre sonreía con especial arrogancia. Se elevó por los cielos en dirección del responsable de tal sacrilegio, pues, aunque no alcanzara a verlo, sí presentía su salvaje energía, característica de la raza con la que trataba.

—Sucios saiyans —dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

Un escuadrón de cinco individuos se aproximó a él con no muy buenas intenciones, sin embargo, no eran rivales, ni siquiera objetivo de aquél hombre con hábito negro y mirada oscura.

—¡Gran Turles! Tenemos visita —apuntó un ser de piel violácea y escamosa, con una estatura y complexión ridículas para ser un guerrero.

De entre las sombras del árbol emergió el hombre a quien el recién llegado buscaba, calibrando su energía con su scouter de color rojo, sonriendo sombríamente ante los valores tan anormalmente bajos que detectaba el dispositivo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... al fin apareces. Tú debes de ser Kakarot, ¿me equivoco?

El otro hombre miró sorprendido a quien se mostraba ante él, pues el parecido era tal como estar mirándose enfrente de un espejo. Rió en respuesta a la afirmación mediocre del desgraciado mortal:

—No, no soy a quien tú llamas Kakarot, aunque podría decirse que éste —hizo un ademán con la mano, vanidoso— es el cuerpo de él. Y permíteme decirte que has cometido un terrible pecado, insecto.

Ahora fue Turles quien rió a mandíbula batiente. Sus secuaces lo imitaron.

—¿Qué me estás contando? No te creas que porque eres un saiyan voy a permitir que digas semejantes estupideces.

El hombre de ropaje oscuro volvió a sonreir con arrogancia:

—Estúpido saiyan, ¿no sabes reconocer a una deidad cuando la tienes delante? Soy vuestra peor pesadilla, el magnífico dios que os ajusticiará por vuestros terribles pecados de codicia y vanidad suprema. Sois detestables. ¿Acaso osáis comer del fruto de ese árbol, alimañas inmundas? No lo permitiré.

Los seis integrantes del escuadrón no se dejaron amedrentar por las temibles palabras que acababan de escuchar, porque, a pesar del tono de voz contundente del intruso y de su imponente presencia, la petulancia de sus gestos le restaba cualquier atisbo de la grandiosidad que decía atesorar. A parte que los scouters indicaban en él un nivel de pelea ridículo. Incluso para un saiyan de clase baja como sabían que en realidad era.

—Mucha labia tienes tú —dijo un individuo de tez rojiza y cabello largo recogido en una trenza—. Ahora te vas a enterar, por charlatán.

En medio de un grito de guerra, el corpulento oponente se abalanzó sobre el excéntrico gemelo de su jefe para caer sobre él con una lluvia de puñetazos. Pero, para su propia estupefacción, se mantuvo estático en el aire, paralizado sin saber muy bien a qué se debía, ya que sólo alcanzaba a percibir el rostro del rival sonriendo tal y como lo hacía su capitán cuando disfrutaba de un buen desollamiento. A su vez, una terrible sensación de ardor se apoderó de su ser desde el centro de su pecho al resto de su cuerpo, inmóvil de la propia sorpresa.

El resto del escuadrón observaba atónito la escena, en la cual su compañero aparecía en el aire atravesado de parte a parte por una especie de espada, pero en la mano del siniestro desconocido no había absolutamente nada, salvo una luz del mismo tono que la punta del estoque que asomaba por la zona dorsal izquierda de su compañero. Era una espada de energía.

Antes de poder contraatacar y defender a su compañero, una decena de miembros cercenados, alguna cabeza segada y cinco cuerpos mutilados se esparcieron por la amplia superficie leñosa del árbol sagrado.

Cadencioso, el extraño clon de Kakarot se fue aproximando a Turles, que, para su vergüenza, temblaba de pánico.

—¿D-De dónde demonios has salido tú? —El saiyan retrocedía por cada paso que daba su homólogo, hasta topar con la pared del tronco, quedando acorralado por la figura negra del otro.

—Vengo de un lugar que jamás conocerás, y que, por suerte, tampoco conocerán los repelentes humanos de este tiempo si dejamos que este árbol haga su trabajo —La proximidad de ambos cuerpos fue creciendo. Turles se sentía más que cohibido.

—¿Q-quién…?

—¿Qué quién soy? —respondió el nuevo, en tono ácido—. Soy tu peor pesadilla, despreciable cucaracha. Me llaman Black allá de donde vengo, y voy a tenerte a mi merced para divertirme y hacerte pagar por tu tremenda osadía.

Puso una mano sobre el cuello de Turles, ejerciendo un poco de presión para amedrentarlo pero sin intenciones asesinas... de momento. Todo a su tiempo. Black tenía planes mejores para esa sabandija.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, tentó el arco de la mandíbula de Turles con el dedo pulgar, llegando al mentón y bajando a su nuez de Adán, que subía y bajaba airadamente debido a su respiración entrecortada. El anillo dorado que portaba en su dedo principal refulgía tímidamente con la escueta luz que se filtraba por las ramas del árbol, titilando al son de la respiración del saiyan.

Con una risilla traviesa, llevó los dedos índice y corazón de la otra mano hasta su frente, apareciendo en menos de un suspiro en un paraje completamente diferente al que estaban. Se trataba de un hermoso prado en el cual soplaba una pacífica y agradable brisa. A lo lejos, un árbol de gran porte, pero no tan descomunal como el anterior, se divisaba en el horizonte. El cielo, coloreado en tonos que viraban entre el rosa pálido y el lila, estaba salpicado de multitud de planetas y estrellas. Estaban en el Planeta Sagrado.

De la propia inercia, al perder su punto de apoyo, Turles cayó de espaldas sobre la frondosa hierba del lugar, impactado por el ser llamado Black, que se había propuesto atormentarle, y por las increíbles habilidades de las que hacía gala. Dudaba todavía de que se tratara realmente de un dios, sin embargo podía corroborar que no era un saiyan ordinario.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Y, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Dos tipos de piel lila, orejas puntiagudas y ojos rasgados aparecieron con urgencia corriendo hasta ellos, uno más alto e intimidante que el otro, pero ambos con bastante autoridad por la actitud que demostraban.

Poco más pudieron decir, pues Black los atravesó a ambos a la vez con la velocidad de un rayo sin darles tiempo siquiera a respirar. Turles observó como los seres desaparecían de su vista del mismo modo que se desmaterializa una humareda, con la sencilla brisa que mesaba su ya alborotado pelo.

—Listo. Este mundo ya está definitivamente condenado —Black se irguió y se volvió de espaldas para volver a encarar a Turles, sonriendo insidioso.

No tendría escapatoria. Sería todo para él.


	2. Tierra eres y en tierra te convertirás

—¿De dónde has sacado ese anillo?

Zamas observó intrigado la alianza de color dorado que su camarada llevaba colocado en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Al igual que los anillos del tiempo que ambos ya conocían, tenía idéntico grosor y el símbolo del infinito resaltaba en relieve en torno al perímetro de éste, aunque su color lo hacía muy diferente a los demás que rescataron de los archivos ocultos del anciano Gowas. El kaioshin se cuestionaba, por este detalle y por la misteriosa sonrisa de su compañero, si su función también sería otra.

—El viejo lo tenía escondido en un casillero a parte y, por lo que he descubierto, es capaz de trasladarte en el tiempo...

—Eso no es nada nuevo —Zamas servía el té para los dos, sentados en la apacible terraza de la cabaña de madera sita en plena naturaleza, con aire indiferente—. Ya tienes una suerte de anillos que te llevarán hacia el futuro que elijas.

—Éste es diferente, querido Zamas —miró directamente a los ojos grises de su otro yo—. Este anillo puede llevarte al pasado.

Zamas dejó caer la taza que viajaba en ese instante del platito a sus labios, derramando todo el contenido y sin importarle ensuciarse la túnica o quemarse los dedos.

—Pero, pero eso... ¡es un terrible pecado! ¡Está prohibido incluso para los dioses!

—No para nosotros, hermano —Black acariciaba la sortija con el dedo corazón, como si estuviera mimando a un nuevo e importante colaborador en su plan—. Somos los Dioses Supremos de este universo, no lo olvides.

Apretando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua, Zamas quiso gritarle, con toda la razón del mundo, que él no era tal cosa. Se había convertido en lo que más detestaba, un sucio y violento mortal que codiciaba el poder por encima de cualquier cosa. Mas guardó silencio. Prudentemente, por el bien de su plan inicial y en favor de la, para ellos, honorable causa que habían emprendido juntos, calló y esperó para escuchar la brillante idea que tuviera su contraparte saiyan.

Black se levantó de su asiento, justo frente al de Zamas, caminó hacia él para tomar la mano verdosa de éste, crispada en un puño sobre la mesa. El kaioshin se relajó y permitió que la cálida y tosca mano de su compañero la rodeara con firmeza. Levantó el rostro y la oscura mirada de Black le transmitió confianza para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué —Zamas carraspeó para despejar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y desvió levemente la mirada hacia otro punto del rostro del saiyan para disminuir su sonrojo—… qué piensas hacer con él? Hay que usarlo con sumo cuidado.

Black rió abiertamente por los temores infundado del otro.

—No sé por quién me tomas, querido mío. Sabes que le daré buen uso —Black soltó la mano de su compañero y puso ambas detrás de su espalda, hablando entonces mirando a un punto indefinido en el horizonte—. Tengo entendido que hubo cierto incidente en el pasado en este mismo planeta, relacionado, cómo no, con esta despreciable raza que actualmente utilizo para nuestro fin. Además —Bajó la mirada de nuevo al fino rostro de su acompañante, sonriendo siempre de manera enigmática—, tengo asuntos que atender...

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —preguntó intrigado Zamas.

—Pues algunos demasiado carnales y deleznables como para que los entiendas.

Zamas compuso un gesto de asco recordando lo frecuentemente que requería el cuerpo de su compañero de atender esos "asuntos". Como ser puro que era, a Black se le hacía muy difícil contentar a su cuerpo mortal por sí mismo, por lo que en ocasiones pedía ayuda a su contraparte, que lo complacía a disgusto, aunque atendía sus necesidades mortales mientras le fuera posible, al igual que le preparaba cantidades ingentes de comida para saciarlo. Black pensaba que el habitar un cuerpo mortal era sumamente molesto en determinadas ocasiones, cuando notaba crecer en él ciertas urgencias, sin embargo, la sensación de placer cuando acataba los requeriemientos de su nuevo organismo era sencillamente sublime.

—Como desees. Pero ten cuidado —Zamas le advirtió.

Sabía cuál era el problema principal de los mortales: el dejarse llevar por sus instintos más bajos y el no discernir cuándo estar saciado del todo. Eran seres estúpidos e inferiores por dejarse dominar por tales apetitos y no consentiría jamás ver a su compañero a la deriva por culpa del salvajismo de tales costumbres.

Con una risa espectral y con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada, Black desapareció de la terraza, dejando a Zamas solo en ella limpiando los restos de té desparramados por la rústica mesa de madera, preocupado y... celoso.

Fue así como Black llegó a la Tierra el condenado día en que Turles llegó con su escuadrón para sembrar la semilla del Árbol Sagrado. Justo en el momento oportuno, cuando el mágico árbol fructificó, pero antes de que se cometiera la aberrante tropelía de que probaran el sabor de dichos frutos.

Ya en el Planeta Sagrado del Universo Siete, Black miraba desde arriba a Turles, sonriendo. Se lamió el labio superior al observar con superioridad cómo temblaba de miedo el lamentable pirata espacial, derrengado de espaldas sobre la hierba sagrada del planeta de los Kaioshin, con la respiración profundamente agitada, y el miedo latiendo en sus pupilas negras.

—No tienes idea, inmunda alimaña, de la suerte que corres al estar aquí, tierra sacrosanta que ningún mortal ha hollado con sus pecadores pies.

El bandido de rastreador rojo y armadura negra, se incorporó a duras penas, con las piernas temblorosas, forzando a su cuerpo para erguirse, remendando a base de coraje los agujeros de su carcomido orgullo.

—No me das miedo. No sabes de lo que soy capaz —escupió el saiyan.

Black rio condescendiente, taladrando aún más el amor propio de Turles y acrecentando a la misma vez su ira.

—Claro que lo sé. Y por eso mismo estoy aquí, para enseñarte que no eres absolutamente nada más que una asquerosa cucaracha, cuya utilidad será la de complacerme de una forma de la cual, estoy completamente seguro, vas a detestar y vas a desear con toda tu infame alma no haber nacido —mientras hablaba, Black deshacía el nudo del cinto carmesí de su hábito gris oscuro.

Mientras el pedante desconocido hablaba, Turles preparaba en su espalda un ataque energético y aprovechó la aparente distracción del Kakarot siniestro para lanzarle el ataque, que éste repelió con un simple ademán de su mano derecha, como quien espanta una mosca.

Con la faja enrollada en su puño izquierdo, la sobrecamisa gris abierta y un brillo en la mirada difícil de descifrar para Turles, a Black empezaba a irritarle el comportamiento obstinado de su reo. Sin ser visto por éste, se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para quedar a su espalda, amarrar sus muñecas con la tela roja, doblar las corvas con el roce de sus piernas, haciéndolo caer arrodillado en el pasto, y empujarlo desde su fornida espalda para tirarlo de bruces al suelo, estallando su scouter rojo al aplastar el lado izquierdo de su rostro contra él.

Presionando levemente la tela a su alrededor, resquebrajó las muñequeras que protegían los antebrazos de Turles, clavándose en la piel de éste los fragmentos astillados de las mismas.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, saiyan —Black apoyaba una de las rodillas en tierra a un lado de una de las de Turles, el antebrazo izquierdo presionaba sus hombros y su nuca, y con la mano derecha agarraba el cincho que sujetaba a su vez sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo. Turles, en una postura ciertamente deshonrosa, gruñía de impotencia bajo el contacto del cuerpo de Black. Éste, al mismo tiempo, hablaba con cadenciosa mesura, pegando los labios al oído libre del pirata—. Pero para ti serán más difíciles aún —Apretó el amarre de la cinta y le lamió el contorno de la oreja.

La caricia estremeció la curtida piel del saiyan, que sudaba al comprobar la extrema fuerza y habilidad de aquel desconocido. Sin embargo, la experiencia le decía que no había nadie invencible.

Sigilosamente, desenroscó la cola de su cintura y la encaminó al cuello de su atacante, retorciéndolo. Ese movimiento sorprendió momentáneamente al antiguo kaioshin, que aseguró el nudo de la tela en las manos de Turles y trató de soltar el agarre en torno a su cuello sin desbloquear a su tozudo ajusticiado. No había tenido en cuenta esa burda característica de la anatomía del pecador y, contra todo pronóstico, resistente. No podía desasirla de su cuello por más que tratara de introducir los dedos entre la cola y su éste, pues más se atornillaba y más firmemente apretaba.

Jadeando, siguió con la mano la longitud de la áspera cola peluda del saiyan hasta llegar a su nacimiento, próxima a la propia entrepierna.

Aún asfixiado, pero sonriendo preso de ese sentimiento desconocido hasta que se convirtió en un mortal, encerró en su puño la base del apéndice del hereje. Un fuerte quejido salió de la garganta de éste, que liberó el gaznate de su opresor y Black se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Qué haré? Si le arranco esta asquerosa cola podré someterlo a placer unos minutos hasta que se acostumbre al dolor, pero si se la dejo —presionó con mayor ahínco el rabo, profiriendo el otro un alarido más potente—, puedo hacerle sufrir más, lo cual es mucho más placentero". La terrible erección que escondían sus pantalones oscuros daba buena fe de ello. Una vez más, estranguló la cola de Turles, torturándolo, y Black gozaba con el sufrimiento del pecador. Presionó la entrepierna contra el duro trasero del pirata, extasiándose, suspirando sobre el oído de bandido.

—Ten por seguro, sucio saiyan, que voy a convertirte en polvo al final del día, no te mereces otro castigo por tus pecados. Sin embargo —volvió a atormentarlo para hacerlo sufrir, recreándose en el gozo que ello le producía y haciéndoselo saber—, vas a tener el privilegio de complacer a tu dios antes de que eso ocurra.

Debido a la dureza del agarre, con un crujido seco, el rabo de Turles se partió. Éste reprimió un grito de extremo dolor y miró de reojo a su opresor, sonriendo al ver la cara de estupefacción de ese extraño saiyan que, por una fracción de segundo, había aflojado la presión y observaba curioso el apéndice peludo pendiendo lánguido por un lado de su puño, y por el otro sangraba someramente.

Si actuaba rápido, podría romper la liga de sus manos, propinarle un puñetazo a ese prepotente para aturdirlo y escapar. Sin embargo, ese tipo tramaba algo diferente, su mirada penetrante le revelaba otro tipo de intenciones lejos de la tortura basada en la violencia y los simples golpes. El rasgar de una tela a sus espaldas le daba pistas sobre el sentido de todo aquéllo.

Black dejaba caer los restos de la cola ensangrentada sobre el rostro confuso de Turles y después dirigía los dedos de esa mano a la pequeña herida sangrante del saiyan. A través del agujero del calzón negro que lo revestía, introdujo los dedos índice y corazón, palpando la brecha húmeda y tibia que había abierto involuntaria pero oportunamente, estremeciendo de pura sensibilidad al hombre que se encogía debajo de él.

Sin apartar la mirada, sonriendo con lascivia, rompió con esos mismos dedos la tela negra, lentamente, dejando al desnudo la piel inferior del, por otros temido, pirata espacial. Sin prisas, comprobando el temor del saiyan en la tensión de sus ojos y en su respirar entrecortado, tocó su zona prohibida.

Entonces Turles, horrorizado, abrió los ojos de par en par y comprendió los terribles derroteros que tomaban la situación para su integridad física y su orgullo de saiyan.


	3. Dios se ha vuelto como uno de nosotros

**N/A:** **¡Hola! Antes de nada, te agradezco que te pases a leer esta historia, pero también tengo que advertirte de que este capítulo contiene escenas bastante groseras que pueden dañar tu sensibilidad como lector.** **Si eres menor, tengo que decirte que te vayas a leer otra cosa.** **Por mí, que no quede por avisarte.**

 **Si tienes estómago, adeadelante, disfruta de la lectura.**

Por el momento, no tenía escapatoria posible. Turles no podría hacer nada más que apretar los dientes y aguantar la situación, hasta hallar una brecha en la llave que lo inmovilizaba ese tipo presumido, esperando una oportunidad para quitárselo de encima y tomar ventaja.

Le crispaba los nervios esa sonrisa de tarado mental, su flemática verborrea, y lo salido que estaba. Pero lo peor era su fuerza inusitada, era demasiado poderoso para ser un saiyan de clase baja. Si tan sólo pudiera estirar su mano...

Por su parte, Black aprisionaba a Turles contra la hierba con rudeza al mismo tiempo que lo manoseaba por detrás con delicadeza y presionaba sus caderas contra la redondeada retaguardia de éste, saciando sus más terrenales deseos de su faceta mortal. Acariciaba así su entrada con un dedo, haciendo círculos en torno a ésta, sintiendo palpitar su erección al notar la rigidez en el cuerpo y el rostro de Turles.

—¿A qué le temes saiyan? ¿Una herida de guerra? ¿O es tu amor propio lo que te lastima? —Turles trató de mirar a su oponente de soslayo, pues la voz de aquél se filtraba sutilmente por su oído en un grave murmullo. Apretó la mandíbula y los labios—. No importa lo mucho que quieras resistirte —sigilosamente, la yema del dedo índice de Black se deslizó por su abertura anal. Black rió—. ¿Lo ves? A decir verdad, creo firmemente que —el semidiós retiró su mano del trasero de Turles para llevarla al interior de la propia ropa. Tomó su erección con firmeza debajo de ésta, sintiendo verdadera urgencia carnal al notar el calor infame que desprendía, rezumando líquido preseminal, y suspiró en el oído del pirata, que experimentaba verdaderas náuseas de lo que estaba viviendo— voy a disfrutar más —Liberó finalmente su falo endurecido de cualquier molestia textil, se irguió un poco en su postura, asegurando todavía la sumisión de Turles, aplastando su cabeza contra la hierba desde la nuca con una sola mano, y acercó la tanto inflamada como humedecida punta de su apéndice al agujero del saiyan, herméticamente cerrado— si te resistes.

De un solo empujón, Black atravesó en total profundidad el orificio anal de Turles, chillando éste endemoniadamente de dolor. Dentro, la presión en torno a él enloquecía al antiguo kaioshin y, fuera, le deleitaba la tibia y dura piel que tocaba indecentemente con su pelvis, así como el sufrimiento que infringía en el hereje. Aquél, respiraba con furia entre dientes debajo de la mano de Black, babeando preso de la ira, contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, apretando más aún y sin quererlo el pene que albergaba en su interior, y otorgándole mayor placer a su agresor. Para su desgracia, Black se regodeaba en el martirio sacando con extrema lentitud su falo ensangrentado, producto del feroz desgarro ocasionado, mantenía la tensión en torno a la entrada con el glande unos interminables segundos, y embutía salvajemente de nuevo su divino mástil con el fin de arrancar de la garganta de Turles un quejido de dolor más fuerte que el anterior, cada vez que repetía ese movimiento.

Sufriendo bajo el suplicio infringido por tan vil y vergonzante violación, Turles optó por rendirse en su fuero interno, desear que terminara ese insufrible castigo, y que ese saiyan traidor cayera exhausto después de correrse. Entonces, sólo entonces, podría romper sus ligaduras y perpetrar su justa venganza.

En contraposición, Black no tenía intenciones de terminar rápido con su malestar. Había notado el decaimiento de Turles y dejaba de ser divertido si el hereje cooperaba en su sentencia. Debía humillarlo más, satisfacer sus deseos carnales con una aberrante vejación bajo el pretexto del escarmiento a ese pecador, y terminar con ese osado insecto. Salió de Turles bruscamente, goteando una mezcla de sangre fresca y fluidos sexuales que resbalaban a lo largo del enhiesto tronco.

Aunque le doliera a rabiar, se alivió cuando le había dejado tranquilo el culo, pero se preguntaba qué tramaría después y si descubriría su secreto. Sin dejar de sentir el peso de la mano de Black sobre su nuca, el pirata vio las impolutas botas blancas de éste delante suyo. Luego, estiró su cabeza involuntariamente hacia atrás, a causa del tirón que ejerció el saiyan más sádico que conoció jamás sobre su enmarañada cabellera, y lo vio desde abajo como ese maldito quería: magnifico, implacable, poderoso, sonriendo con satisfacción y demasiada soberbia, empalmado como un condenado. "Joder —pensó Turles—, esa polla duele con sólo verla".

Efectivamente, dolía. Black urgía descargar y la garganta de Turles sería el receptáculo idóneo para hacerlo. Tiró un poco más de la pelambrera del susodicho para que abriera la boca de forma automática, ajustando la tensión necesaria en los músculos de la mandíbula, impidiendo que la pudiera cerrar, y masajeó su eje, pasando con cadencia a la vez que con fuerza su manos a todo lo largo de éste, notando entre sus dedos la tensión palpitante de las venas que se marcaban bajo la suave piel que lo recubría. La cara de sufrimiento de Turles lo excitaba aún más: sus ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus sienes, los gañidos provenientes de su garganta, fruto de la rabia, de la impotencia y la humillación.

Se fue. Black disparó su semilla de ser inferior y mortal directo hacia la boca de Turles en una oleada tras otra de calambres placenteros que se extendían desde todo su balano y su vientre hasta cada recóndito fragmento de su mortal anatomía, rebosando la cavidad con su semen. Ciertamente, esta sensación era un regalo otorgado a los humanos de parte de los dioses, era un peligroso don, un arma de doble filo, pues no le extrañaba saber que por culpa de buscar dicho éxtasis los hombres, los saiyans ,y cualquier aberrante raza mal llamada inteligente, hayan cometido tropelías y crímenes sin medida.

Imbuido en esa mística sensación, y en los pensamientos que le evocaba en consecuencia, pasó por alto momentáneamente el siguiente paso en su infringida penitencia, pero que realmente era un acto misericordioso: hacer que Turles se tragara su simiente. Físicamente, era un odioso mortal, pero su esencia era innegablemente divina, siempre según él, y constituía un privilegio y un pequeño obsequio para el ajusticiado antes de concederle la pena máxima.

Abrió los ojos, pues, luego de recuperar el control perdido sobre su cuerpo, para obligar a Turles a que ingiriera, privándole de su respiración, el blanco y espeso líquido que había inoculado en su boca. Pero cuando bajó la mirada, Turles le sonreía. Aprovechando el pequeño descuido que había cometido Black al aflojar su agarre sobre él mientras duraba su orgasmo, dejando su mano acalambrada suspendida en el aire, se irguió y lo miró de frente, rezumando soberbia. La autoproclamada deidad, analizaba con estupefacción su rostro mientras iba recomponiendo sus facultades, esperando sin quererlo realmente una reacción en el saiyan.

Turles le escupió. Devolvió sobre el hermoso rostro del Dios narcisista el producto de su lujuria y éste, asqueado por la sensación y la imperdonable insolencia del contrario, se limpió con los dedos la viscosa sustancia que le caía por los ojos.

Furibundo, oyó al irrespetuoso ser riéndose. Primero por lo bajo, luego con ostentoso escándalo, hasta que pudo ver con nitidez su detestable rostro. Se había soltado. Turles tenía sus manos libres en ese momento, con el pulgar de una de ellas limpiaba sus labios de los restos de la lefa, mientras que la otra llevaba de camino a su boca una fruta indudablemente familiar.

De un bocado, el saiyan devoró con un sonoro restallido una pieza oportunamente robada del Árbol Sagrado, la cual había mantenido oculta entre sus manos desde que Black lo abordó luego de derrotar a su escuadrón, y posteriormente logró mantener cerca de él, escondida entre la convenientemente elevada maleza del Planeta Sagrado. Sólo necesitó un pequeño descuido de su captor para romper el amarre y alargar un poco la mano para alcanzarla.

—Eres un insolente, saiyan —espetó entre dientes Black, profundamente irritado.

A los pies de ambos, cayó la monda de la fruta.

Ese sucio ser había logrado su objetivo y pagaría más cara todavía esa doble provocación. Sin embargo, no pudo ir más allá. Un aura rojiza se desprendía desde la piel de Turles originado por el poder superior que le otorgaba el fruto el Árbol Sagrado. Éste, sabiéndose más poderoso de lo que jamás imaginó, asestó un imparable golpe en el pecho a su semejante que lo dejó estático y sin aliento.

—Ahora estamos de igual a igual, sabandija —dijo Turles riendo a mandíbula batiente.

—¡No blasfemies! —respondió con la voz entrecortada Black—. Un ser como yo, llamado a convertirse en dios, jamás será igual que tú, ignorante.

—Uh, cómo te gusta hablar —lo tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula y lo obligó a alzar la cara para mirarle—. Pero sí, ¡eres un mierda de clase baja como yo!

Con una mano sosteniéndole por el pescuezo, lo elevó sobre él y lo lanzó a una buena decena de metros de distancia, a la sombra de un vetusto árbol.

Levantándose con agilidad para contraatacar, adoptando su pose de pelea adquirida durante los entrenamientos con el anciano Gowas, Black comprobó que su enemigo había llegado con la asombrosa rapidez a donde lo había enviado. Se acercaba hasta él sin titubeos, acechándole con la mirada por el camino.

—Entérate, excremento, yo no soy como tú, soy superior en todos los sentidos —escupió Black, lamentándose de la debilidad a la que lo había expuesto su nueva identidad.

—No, no eres como yo. Eres peor —Lo acorraló contra el tronco del árbol presionando con el antebrazo izquierdo sobre su pecho—. Los saiyans somos crueles, sádicos y orgullosos —Le dio un apretón en los testículos con la otra mano, forzando a Black a soltar un desgarrador lamento de dolor—. No hay nada en ti que me diga que no eres como yo. Es más, mira lo cachondo que me pone verte sufrir —Turles rio con estridencia y empujó contra el vientre de Black la marcada erección de su maltrecho calzón de lycra—. ¿Lo ves? Soy igual que tú —Turles seguía riendo y restregándose sobre la entrepierna de Black, que lo miraba con el rostro tenso de repulsión—. No sé de dónde has salido, ni la fuerza tan tremenda que gastas, pero las tonterías esas que tienes te las voy a quitar rápido, ¡pedazo de mierda!


	4. El día que comas de él serás como Dios

La ira corría por sus venas, la certeza de saberse inferior lo paralizaba, y la humillación de haber sido tan confiado le ordenaba mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible para recuperar su estatus cuando ese patán perdiera el poder que le otorgó momentáneamente la fruta sagrada. Sus efectos no eran eternos, mucho menos a largo plazo y ni hablar por comer una pieza tan tempranera como ésa. Como mucho le quedaba una hora. Una maldita hora en la que Turles se regodearía de su poder pensando que lo tendría por siempre y, si tenía suerte, por querer resarcir su lastimado amor propio.

Sólo se trataba de aguantar la vanidad exacerbada de esa rata de cloaca unos instantes y luego impartiría justicia sobre él. Una vanidad en forma de risas toscas sobre su rostro y torpes movimientos lascivos de la excitada entrepierna de Turles sobre su vientre, regodeándose en su efímera superioridad. Las manos del pirata rasgaron el pantalón negro del dios, dejando a la luz del día sus musculosos muslos y la erógena piel de sus caderas, donde empezaba a cubrirse con las prendas grises y negras que aun vestía en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Jugaba con la parte más terrenal del mismo, y Black sentía el tacto en su perineo de los dedos cálidos y rudos del saiyan. Odió esa sensación. Se odió a sí mismo. Comprendió que por mucho que deseara serlo, ya no era el ser puro que fue algún día, pues su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando al disfrutar de ese toque, al gozar del contacto sobre él de un pecador que sólo merecía ser condenado por osar alcanzar un poder reservado a unos pocos elegidos.

Un leve gemido escapó de su garganta, traicionero, y se sonrojó al instante. Turles lo miró sonriendo de lado, socarrón, y le propinó un soberano puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó doblado, apoyado sobre él, con la barbilla reposando sobre su hombro tratando de recobrar el aliento. Los labios de Turles esbozaban una sonrisa que resonó escuetamente junto al oído de Black. El pirata, aún con el puño en la boca del estómago del otro, lo empujó para que reposara la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, como quien empuja un pesado mueble que llevara cargado sobre sí.

En el semblante del extraño Kakarot se dibujaban el estupor y la congoja del desconocimiento de su devenir, y de su labio inferior un hilo de sangre descendía lentamente hacia su barbilla. Emocionado, Turles recorrió con su lengua el camino inverso de ese fluido, saboreando la salada piel de su oponente y amargor de la herrumbre y la hiel que brotaban de sus carnosos labios.

Sabía bien la boca de ese hombre, le gustaba el cosquilleo que le producía en los propios el sabor se la sangre y le agradó notar la presión de la lengua de Black sobre la suya. Se veía que al majadero le gustaba ese extraño juego, ya que suspiraba como solían hacerlo las mujeres que yacían con él.

Siguió besándolo en profundidad, probando el sabor de la deshonra en su enemigo, y subió la mano de la ingle de éste a su miembro, completamente enhiesto, provocando un agudo gemido de placer en el otro a la vez que un ferviente y desconocido deseo en él. Quería humillarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo antes para, después de desquitarse, matarlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, Turles no estaba preparado para esa reacción de placer en él. Eso lo hacía más interesante que el follarse a la hembra más portentosa del universo, por lo que no debía dejar pasar la ocasión de disfrutar doblemente del acto. Lujuria y orgullo elevados a la máxima potencia con un sólo acompañante. Espectacular.

—Parece que el dios es más mundano de lo que parece —Habló sobre los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de Black, estrujando entre sus dedos el pene de éste, hincando el suyo en algún punto de la tibia ingle del otro, aferrando con la otra mano la ropa en torno a la estrecha y firme cintura de ser antes superior a él—. Yo también podría llamarme dios ahora, ¿no? —Lamió nuevamente los labios de Black. Sonrió—. Porque se ve que no soy el único que se divierte con ésto, puta.

Entre carcajadas le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago y lo obligó a arrodillarse.

"Qué compleja y extraña es esta abominable forma de vida", pensaba Black, aturdido por la superioridad del poder de Turles y por la imprevisible reacción de su organismo ante los rudos estímulos del pirata. ¿Seria la propia violencia la que lo excitaba? ¿O era el olvidado estado de sumisión en el que se encontraba? Lejos de poder responderse esas cuestiones, a su alma pura de kaioshin le estaba costando un esfuerzo titánico recobrar el control de sus acciones, cada vez más a la deriva debido a la sensación de complacencia que suponía el infame contacto de la piel del saiyan. Debería ser una tortura para él, un martirio previo a la redención final del blasfemo saiyan, mas no era así más que en su mente y, poco a poco, ésta también se iba dejando llevar por su indigno cuerpo.

En esos momentos, aturdido y doblegado, se postraba ante su futuro ajusticiado, que se sostenía el miembro viril para atravesar su boca con él. Debería negarse, habría de luchar, morder, escupir y oponer resistencia hasta que pasaran los efectos del sagrado manjar en Turles. Aun así, Black permitía profanar su cuerpo, gustaba de saborear el rígido miembro de su condenado. Paseaba gustoso la lengua a lo largo de él hasta llegar al final, donde probaba el sabor del fluido incoloro que brotaba al introducir la punta de ésta por el orificio, succionando con delicadeza después y crispando la entereza del pirata, que reprimía la expresión de su placer en roncos gruñidos desde el pecho.

—Veo que te gusta, hijo de perra —con un rodillazo en el pecho lo tiró de espaldas y lo mantuvo tumbado poniendo un pie sobre su hombro. Black, con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe, miraba desde abajo la intolerable imagen del jactancioso saiyan sobre él, humillándolo. Turles, por su parte, se excitaba aún más con la vista del impostor de Kakarot debajo de él, con el rostro acalorado, sin resistirse, humillándose sí mismo y con la polla tiesa—. Tengo más para ti.

Apartó el pie de su hombro e impulsó la pierna desde atrás para arrearle una patada en el trasero y levantarlo. Al vuelo, Turles tomó las corvas de Black con las manos y abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas de éste, dejando libre su entrada a la altura perfecta para penetrarlo.

Apuntó y, pasando sus grandes manos debajo de los muslos hasta tomar con ellas las nalgas de Kakarot y sus caderas, lo atrajo hacia sí para introducirse en él con mayor comodidad... y placer.

Cabeza abajo, con el cuerpo suspendido y los brazos, los hombros y la cabeza apoyadas en la hierba, Black sentía el calor de Turles partiéndolo en dos desde la parte más privada de su cuerpo robado. "Después de todo —pensaba el Zamas de su interior—, éste no soy realmente yo, está lastimando y vejando el cuerpo de un congénere suyo. Sólo tengo que soportar un poco más esta deliciosa pesadilla, un poco más".

—Un poco más... —mascullaba con la vista perdida y el cuerpo lángido.

Turles rió. No hacía falta que se lo pidiera, el orificio de Black cedía con sorprendente facilidad y, en poco tiempo, se encontraba embistiéndolo con total comodidad. Las piernas que sostenía, lacias en un principio, fueron enroscándose progresivamente en torno a sus brazos y su cuerpo. Así, Black se apoyaban en la hierba con sus brazos para ayudar al cuerpo a acompasarse a los movimientos de Turles, y su torso se tensó en su zona abdominal, mostrando su apariencia firme tonificada debajo de la ropa que resbalaba después de cada empuje y por la gravedad hacia la parte superior del cuerpo de Black, insinuando sus pectorales.

Turles salía y entraba de Black con pasmosa facilidad debido a los fluidos que secretaban ambos. Los dedos del primero se hundían en la carne del otro y los gruñidos de ambos atravesaban sus dientes, que apretaban con ganas para resonar por toda la pradera circundante.

Haciendo gala de su portento físico, Black se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre las manos y el vientre de Turles, que flexionaba las rodillas para no perder el ritmo en sus acometidas.

El semidiós miró a los ojos de su jadeante homólogo y paseó sus callosas manos desde las muñecas ensangrentadas de éste a lo largo de sus musculosos brazos, al tiempo que movía sus caderas facilitando la penetración, arrimando sus rostros, intercambiando los hirvientes alientos que proferían sus labios entreabiertos, rozándose. Al llegar a la altura de las hombreras, dirigió el rumbo de sus dedos al sudoroso cuello del saiyan, enredando los de una mano en el encrespado pelo del otro que nacía detrás. ¿Qué tipo de sublime placer carnal era ése? Ni consigo mismo, la persona que mejor lo conocía en todo el Multiverso, había catado nada similar. Era detestable, pecaminoso el que se sintiera de esa manera con la piel de un impío, mas ¿qué esperaba si él vestía con la piel de uno de ellos? Era esperable, delicioso a la vez que adictivo, pero también asqueroso. Debía terminar cuanto antes, no esperar a que el impuro agotara la energía divina que poseía injustamente. Apartó una mano de la piel del pirata, entonces, ocultando de la vista de éste el ataque que preparaba esperando el momento idóneo para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Por su parte, Turles empujaba una vez tras otra su pelvis contra la piel del falso Kakarot entre quejidos guturales, enajenado en un acto que le proporcionaba un placer tal que no supo encontrar en ninguna hembra, notando en la parte alta de su vientre parte de la excitación que sumía también al otro en una burbuja de gozo. Lo sentía en las piernas de éste enroscadas en sus caderas, en sus manos tocando su piel con deseo, en su lengua lamiendo lascivamente sus labios, en los suspiros que escapaban de su boca y penetraban en la propia, y en la rigidez de su polla restregándose contra la parte alta de su vientre.

No podía más, sentía que iba a explotar dentro de ese tío. Y entonces pasó. Su pene estalló y bombeó después de un increíble empujón contra el culo de Black, notando una repentina falta de aire, pero no fue por su increíble orgasmo y eso lo supo después, cuando abrió los ojos a la sonrisa maliciosa del que presumía ser un dios y sintió que de su pecho brotaba un calor inusual.

Trató de respirar, pero el aire no llegaba, y al intentar exhalar sólo pudo expulsar sangre y bilis, derramándolas por sus labios, los mismos que el otro se encargaba de libar henchido de lujuria, lamiendo y sorbiendo los labios y el interior de la boca del saiyan, gimiendo como una puta... corriéndose entre ambos, moviendo las caderas contra el pene aún recto de Turles, acariciando el suyo, sin apartar los labios y la espada de energía del cuerpo de éste.

"Echó, pues, fuera al hombre y puso una espada encendida para guardar el camino del árbol de la vida".

—¿Qué tal te fue —Miró los ropajes de su compañero, hechos jirones, y los restos de sangre en su rostro y en sus manos—... allá donde sea que viajaste?

Black le dedicó una mirada de inocencia fingida, tratando de disimular las huellas de su aventura temporal sujetando como podía su maltrecha ropa. Sin embargo, el gesto de preocupación y curiosidad no desaparecían del perspicaz y delicado rostro de Zamas.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo Black finalmente—. Si me permites, voy al aseo. Perder mis poderes de kaioshin tiene ciertos inconvenientes.

Sonriendo con verdadera diversión, caminó hacia el interior de la cabaña pasando de largo de su otro yo, rememorando la experiencia y haciendo balance de la misma.

—¿Terminaste, entonces, de cancelar esos —Zamas carraspeó— asuntos?

Black se envaró, nervioso por tener que compartir con él esos vergonzosos recuerdos o porque, intuitivamente, lo delatara su comportamiento. Se volvió parcialmente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Efectivamente.

—Me alegra saberlo. Debo entender que ese tipo de necesidades no nublaran de nuevo tus pensamientos y no serán un obstáculo para nuestro propósito —quiso aclarar Zamas.

—¿Desde cuando mis necesidades como mortal han sido un impedimento? Este cuerpo es nuestro mejor arma...

—Y puede ser tu perdición —le enfrentó directamente el aprendiz de Dios Creador—. Deshazte de ese anillo, es un terrible problema. Y deja de que yo satisfaga todas tus urgencias. Sólo somos necesarios tú y yo en este mundo.

Se fue aproximando con lentitud al otro, fijando sus miradas, quedando a un palmo de distancia el rostro del uno respecto al otro.

Turbado, Black apartó la mirada un instante, sabiendo que nunca podrá desahogarse con su otro él como lo hizo con alguien de su misma especie. Por desgracia. Miró el anillo y pensó en los saiyans, esa raza casi extinta en ese mundo y en la que el único superviviente no era un oponente digno para él, quitándole toda la gracia al ritual.

—Tienes razón —aceptó desprendiendose del anillo, apretándolo en su puño.

Giró levemente su cuerpo y fue hacia un mueble alto de madera oscura, con varios cajones, junto a una atestada librería. De uno de los cajones superiores, al abrirlo, extrajo un pequeño cofre de palisandro cerrado por un lazo de satén dorado. Acarició el lazo, pensando en la exquisitez de su tacto natural, y tiró levemente para desbaratar el nudo. "Sucios y perversos saiyans", pensaba al abrir la cajita y se paralizó antes de depositar el anillo en su interior. En ese mundo no había más individuos de esa raza, pero si viajaba al pasado, en cierta línea temporal, sí encontraría más sujetos a los que atormentar por sus tropelías y, de paso, satisfacer sus ominosos deseos carnales.

Cerró el cofre y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón.

—Has tomado una sabia decisión —le felicitó su compañero a sus espaldas.

—Sí —coincidió Black elevando el rostro, irguiendo su postura y dibujando una perversa mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

Dentro del puño que cerraba su mano derecha, el anillo dorado del pasado palpitaba llamándole para seguir impartiendo justicia divina.

¿Fin?


End file.
